Salvation
by beequeen64
Summary: ella lo eligio a el, por que su corazon no podia ser corrompido, ahora el era el que no permitiria que nadie la volviera a usar con fines egoistas,
1. Chapter 1

**LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

Podía no ser el día del velocista, claro que no lo era, después de una larga batalla en el espacio que quedo tendido en la cama de la enfermería de la jabalina, si perdió el conocimiento un par de veces, si que tenía un dolor punzante en su cabeza, y posiblemente regreso el desayuno una vez, solo esperaba que el murciélago le perdonara por arruinar su botas caras de millonario, a pesar de eso el despertó en la enfermería de la Atalaya, con un yeso en su cabeza, y su cuerpo molido,

-"nos encargaremos de Ciudad Central"- Batman fue firme, la única forma en la que el velocista no estaría de un lado a otro eran los sedantes y la promesa de que su ciudad estaría a salvo, el creyó, pero al final de la semana lo considero un error,

-"estas son las ultimas noticias, un nuevo héroe a llegado a ciudad central"- Wally observaba la tele que se le asigno a su cuarto, se veían las imágenes de un sujeto con alas, el pensó que tal vez sería el pretendiente de su hermana mayor, pero no, el tipo podía tener un par de alas pero estas eran más grandes que las de Shayera,

-"puede indicarnos su nombre"- la reportera pelinegra le pregunto al sujeto que avía aterrizado en el suelo junto a Capitán frio, "¿Qué demonios hacia Capitán Frio robando en si un depósito de desechos químicos?"

-"llámenme Arconte,"- dijo el sujeto de grandes alas, tan blancas, con cabello azulado y ojos morados, Wally no lo creía humano, pero algo en el tipo lo hacía querer golpearlo,

-debemos saber quién es- dijo Diana, la liga se había ido a una junta,

-concuerdo con ella, no es Tanagariano- la mujer alada espeto,

-eso está claro, pero nos ayudo en el momento en que la ciudad de Flash estaba en gran riesgo- el marciano recordó, ya que no se tubo a nadie disponible para ese momento,

-bien, denle una medalla,- dijo el murciélago, con ironía,

-Batman, tal vez si hablamos con el respecto…- Superman dijo tranquilamente,

-este sujeto puede ser un fraude- Linterna dijo, -además ¿Qué lo hace merecedor de ser parte de la liga de la justicia?- a eso Superman suspiro,

-creo que han dejado fuera a Flash, es su ciudad- dijo Shayera,

-no dejare que el baje y empeore su cabeza, apenas se puede mantener de pie- Batman savia que este sujeto solo aprovechaba las circunstancias,

-bien, yo y Shayera cuidaremos rancho en la ciudad, y tal vez por fin conozcamos quien es este Arconte en realidad- Linterna declaro con su anillo encendido, y todos parecieron estar de acuerdo,

Cuidad Central era aburrida, Shayera podía sentirlo, no había estado en ella ni dos horas, sin movimiento de súper villanos,

-esto tonto- dijo ella a su ex pareja,

-¿Qué esperabas? Actividad tipo Ciudad Gótica- linterna se cruzo de brazos,

-no sería mala idea, que el joker venga y atraiga a nuestro amigo- ella bromeo,

-¿Qué te dijo Wally?-

-que esperara que Bumerán le metiera un…-

-okey, no savia que podía ser tan grafico- el hombre moreno se sorprendió,

-no lo fue, yo si- ella sonrió, poniendo al hombre nervioso,

-¿segura no es de Tanagar?-

-ningún hombre de Tanagar desertor o no, jamás se pintería el pelo de ese color, siempre se tiene algo de orgullo-

-¿desertores?-

-en toda guerra los hay- en eso se escucho una explosión no muy legos, Shayera ya iba a volar pero el moreno la detuvo,

-veamos quien es de una vez por todas- en eso de la explosión salieron dos tipos,

-¿ladrones comunes?- dijo la Tanagariana, en eso al entrar al carro y arrancar los tipos se encontraron a un tipo con alas al frente, que detuvo el auto solo con sus manos,

-baya- dijo Shayera, el auto quedo volcado, y los ladrones no tuvieron oportunidad, ya que el sujeto los atrapo y colgó de un árbol,

-la policía no tardara en llegar- dijo con su voz triunfante, en eso John y Shayera aterrizaron atrás del tipo,

-seguramente- dijo John cruzado de brazos, el tipo dio la vuelta, la Tanagariana pudo ver al sujeto un poco mejor, sus ojos morados eran otra cosa ya en persona,

-¡la liga de la justicia! Es un honor- el sujeto quiso darle la mano a Linterna pero este ni se molesto,

-no tanto para nosotros ¿Quién eres?- dijo Shayera,

-ya lo dije, Arconte, lo lamento ¿hice algo malo?- el hombre con alas se acerco un poco a Shayera,

-no, aun- John lo miro a los ojos, casi retándolo,

-no soy un criminal, como ven solo quiero ayudar, mas a mi superhéroe favorito- dijo el hombre con ojos soñados, Shayera se sorprendió,

-¿Flash?-

-claro, lo he observado, pero ahora noto que su tiempo va más para la Liga que para nuestra ciudad-

-¿vives aquí?- Linterna se cruzo de brazos,

-sí, claro ¿Dónde más?- el sujeto pareció observar la hora en un reloj digital no tan alegado,

-bien, debo irme, pero tal vez en otra ocasión no estén tan a la defensiva- desplegando sus alas,

-¿Qué? No espera- Shayera lo llamo y en solo floto cerca de ella,

-¿de dónde vienes?-

-eso es un secreto- y asi el voló para alegarse, los dos héroes quedaron mirando hacia donde desaparecía,

Esa semana fue de peleas cansadas, y de noticias del nuevo héroe de ciudad central, pero ahora Wally estaba preparado para ir a enfrentar a su usurpador, pero no antes de tener que ir a trabajar,

-buenos días Wally,- la saludo la recepcionista, como siempre ella era amable,

-he, Wally, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- su jefe entro por la puerta de atrás,

-claro, solo fue un resfriado, estuve en Blue Valle con mi madre- dijo apenado,

-entonces no sabes las buenas nuevas- dijo su compañera poniéndose la bata,

-Eli, salió en todos los noticieros, el héroe Arconte,…- otro compañero parcia interesado,

-eso no, es noticia vieja, además no hay nadie como Flash…- y asi se empezó un riña entre risas y juegos,

-¿Qué otra cosa aparte de ese héroe?- Wally miro a su jefe,

-bueno, se asigno un nuevo compañero a nuestro grupo, ha… y hablando del rey de roma,- su jefe levanto la mano- ¡Salem!- grito a un joven casi de la misma edad que Wally, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos grises, Wally sintió una punzada en ese momento,

-Salem, quiero presentarte a…-

-Wally Westh- dijo el hombre peliblanco,

-a si, los compañeros ya debieron hablarte de él, Wally Salem tiene el mismo coeficiente intelectual que tu, asi que espero se lleven bien- el hombre a cargo dio una risa y salió del laboratorio como esperando que lo ultimo les diera de que hablar,

-es un gusto- dijo Salem,

-no, el gusto es mío, debo imaginar que compartiremos laboratorio no- Wally trato de sonreír lo mas que pudo,

-sí, yo no toque nada de tus cosas mientras no estabas- el hombre camino hacia su lado del laboratorio,

-hey, no tienes que ser tan recatado, eso no me molestaría, o ¿te dijeron algo los muchachos?-

-no ellos no me han dicho nada de ti- a lo último, el pelirrojo se sorprendió, si nadie le dijo nada entonces ¿Cómo savia su nombre desde antes de que se lo presentaran?


	2. Chapter 2

**LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA NO EN DE MI PROPIEDAD SI NO DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, SI DE DC COMIC, **

Esta historia es solo un poquito para entretener, en si no estoy muy segura de su clasificación, pero conforme avance les diré,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wally miro su reloj, la hora del patrullaje estaba cerca y le habían dejado más trabajo de lo común, el suspiro, no eran crímenes en sí, pero los casos de violaciones seguían en investigación, y él era casi el mejor en muestras biológicas, no por nada tubo al detective de Gótica de maestro,

-bien, termine que pacen buenas noches- dijo el hombre de pelo blanco,

-ho, bien Salem bunas noches- el jefe recibió una carpeta, el hombre salió sin decir mas, Wally solo se quedo en el microscopio, viendo las partículas que había puesto en el,

-lamento, darte más trabajo Wally,- su jefe se disculpo, pero en si Wally lo aceptaba, había veces que él lo dejaba salir antes de la horade salida,

-algo de trabajo extra no me matara – dijo con una sonrisa, el hombre a cargo también sonrió y lo dejo para que continuara su trabajo, en los pensamientos del velocista solo aparecía la preocupación de que el nuevo héroe tuviera otras intenciones para ayudarlo, pero el mundo era demasiado grande, y existían muchos héroes a los cuales ni siquiera conocía, no era para pensar que este tuviera obscuras intenciones, pero a pesar de ello, era extraño que eligiera una Ciudad la cual tenía el índice de criminalidad más bajo, comparada con Ciudad Estrella o Metrópolis, Ciudad Central era considerado el lugar más seguro, claro que tenía sus momentos, asaltos, súper villanos, pero desde que el primer Flash apareció todo en la ciudad cambio, la corrupción y mafias desaparecieron, dejando a la gente vivir tranquila, cuando tomo el manto del Flash él se sentía tonto, pero era necesario que alguien no dejara acabar por lo que se había luchado, cuando se unió a la liga sintió una gran diferencia, aunque ahora tenía que estar más al pendiente de todo el mundo, su ciudad era descuida solo desde cierto ángulo, no necesitaba de otro héroe para mantenerla a salvo, menos de uno que parecía ser un poco más violento, tal vez un poco más que Shayera,

-Wally, - la voz del marciano resonó en el comunicador,

-¿Qué pasa?- la voz del hombre sonaba cansada,

-hay un incendio en el centro de la ciudad, y a tu amigo no la están pasando bien- a eso el velocista se puso en marcha, su camino hacia el lugar no fue difícil, pero al llegar vio como un mini explosión tiro una ventana con un grupo de gente que estaba saliendo por las escaleras de los bomberos, sin pensarlo él creó un torbellino que mantuvo en el aire a las personas, hasta que Arconte pudo ir por ellos, el héroe alado había estado tratando de apagar las llamas pero estas eran demasiado fuerte, y opto por empezar a sacar a las personas,

-¿no hay nadie más adentro?- el velocista pregunto,

-no lo sé, el fuego es demasiado, ni los bomberos pudieron entrar- ha eso el velocista dio zoom hacia el edificio, Arconte no pudo detenerlo, uno de los bomberos cercanos se acerco,

-debe salir rápido, el edificio colapsara en minutos- Arconte miro hacia las llamas, en estado pensativo,

Flash recorrió cada lugar posible, el fuego cubría la mayor parte del lugar, pero si había alguien no lo dejaría ahí, sabía que la estructura se derrumbaría si trataba de disminuir la presión del calor con su velocidad, subió al segundo piso,

-¡ayuda!- se escucho desde un elevador, era algo ahogado pero Flash entendió que había alguien atrapado ahí,

-espere un minuto, lo sacare- el velocista puso las manos en la puerta para abrirla, pero esta le quemo,

-haaaa- dijo disimulado en un grito, el fuego era más abrazador, y el sonido del elevador le hiso pensar que no aguantaría mucho, este caería con la persona dentro, no había tiempo el continuo con la puerta, no era como si sus fuerzas fueran suficientes, pero en eso las puertas se abrieron, rebelando a un hombre, con dos pequeñas, una estaba desmayada, el velocista miro la ayuda, pensado que tal vez era Superman, o Linterna, pero se sorprendió a vera Arconte,

-Gracias- dijo el hombre, en eso otra explosión se escucho de la entrada que Flash había usado,

-eso es malo- dijo el velocista,

Superman y Shayera llegaron a la escena, ayudando a sacar a otro grupo de personas, en eso se escucho un fuerte explosión, todos observaron como el edificio se desplomo, pero entre la bruma de los escombros una figura extraña se movía, hasta que aterrizo en frente de todos, Arconte llevaba a dos niñas en un brazo a un hombre en el otro, y en la espalda sostenido de sus hombros a un velocista confundido, los paramédicos se apresuraron al ver que una de las niñas no respondía, la llevaron legos de los héroes, al igual que al padre y la hermana, Flash bajo algo apenado del hombre con alas,

-gracias- dijo en vergüenza,

-Flash, ¿te encuentras bien?- Superman se apresuro a su amigo,

-sí, claro, gracias a él- observo al otro héroe, que recibía una mirada severa de Shayera,

-las quemaduras en tus manos, deben atenderlas- Arconte señalo los puños cerrados del velocista,

-ha, tranquilo, las quemaduras sanan rápido- dijo Flash,

-te agradezco que ayudaras a nuestro amigo en una situación difícil- Superman le tendió la mano, ha esto Arconte respondió estrechando la mano del gran héroe,

-no fue problema, además no dejaría que mi héroe favorito muriera de esa forma- Arconte dio una mira a Flash algo indiscreta, causando al velocista un rubor,

-entonces ¿no te importara unirte a la liga?- Superman le ofreció al ver la sinceridad en la expresión,

-bueno, yo realmente, Ciudad Central es mi prioridad- dijo con pena, a eso Flash se dio cuenta de algo familiar en el hombre pero no lograba recordar,

-bueno, Flash también se preocupa, pero Ciudad Central es parte del mundo, y si este está en juego, su ciudad también, ¿no?- Superman lo dijo tan casual, Flash solo escuchaba, no era como si pudiera interponerse ante la invitación, el lo avía salvado arriesgando también su vida, y ayudado a gente que no conocía, alguien que solo llevaba una fachada no sería capaz de eso,

-¿tú qué dices Flash?- la pregunta de Superman lo saco de sus pensamientos, -no crees que Arconte tiene un buena oportunidad- Flash lo miro un momento, dio solo un asentamiento con la cabeza, se sentía cansado y solo quería ir a descansar, mañana encontraría una escusa por su trabajo faltante, ho podría solo levantase más temprano,

-hazle caso al gran hombre, no todos los héroes, tienen una invitación a la liga a unas semanas de su debut,- Shayera le dijo a Arconte, cruzada de brazos, ella aun no estaba convencida, pero Superman no aceptaba un no por respuesta tan fácil,

-bueno, yo- Arconte dio una aceptación con la cabeza - imagino que puedo intentarlo- dijo nervioso,

-bien, veme mañana a primera hora en la Metro Torre, empezaremos la iniciación- Superman se despidió y voló,

-Flash, ¿quieres ir a que te revisen a la Atalaya?- Shayera alego a el velocista del otro hombre, Flash solo negó con la cabeza,

-tengo algo de sueño, eso es todo, mañana tengo más trabajo, que deje por venir- Flash sonrió a su amiga,

-bien, pero mañana cenaremos juntos, ¿bien?- la mujer sonrió y salió volando también, Flash le dio una sonrisa a Arconte y dio zoom hacia su casa, el hombre de las alas, miro el desastre, y suspiro,

Wally entro a su pequeño departamento, fue directo al baño, y se retiro todo e traje, no dudo en prender la regadera, dejo que su cabello se mojara primero y después dejo correr el agua en los músculos de la espalda, extendió sus manos en el dolor, las quemaduras se estaban cerrando, aúna si ardían, el sabia que las duchas no ahuyentarían el mar de pensamientos de su cabeza, pero la necesitaba, Salió a su cuarto con una toalla en la cintura, para ponerse algo cómodo, miro el reloj, era más de media noche, si quería levantarse temprano tenía que dormirse ya, el apago la lámpara de noche y se recostó en su cama, que por alguna razón la sintió más suave que otras beses, el abrazo su almohada, cerrando los ojos, el cansancio lo reclamo después de media hora, Wally no soñaba en muchas ocasiones, o si lo hacía no recordaba nada, pero él se encontró en su vieja casa, en donde vivía con sus padres antes de que su Tía tomara su tutoría, a casa de un hombre apostador y drogadicto que se metía en problemas muchas veces, su padre era un hombre descuidado, el veía un pequeño estanque cercano, pero aúna si él se sentía feliz, estaba junto a alguien, alguien que lo cuidaba, era extraño porque las únicas veces que él se acercaba a esa charca era para sentirse miserable, y pensar en tratar de quitarse la vida, que niño quiere vivir siendo golpeado no solo por su padre, sino por todos los hombres que iban para jugar póquer o distribuir esos extraños paquetes, que podía hacer realmente un niño ante eso" el despertador sonó, los ojos del pelirrojo se mantuvieron cerrados, pero maldijo en voz alta, no sentía que realmente hubiera descansado, el desayuno fue más que tres platos de cereal, y dos tazas de café, salió rápido de su apartamento vestido con unos pantalones morrones y una camisa de manga larga blanca, la lavandería tendría que esperar para la tarde antes de ir a cenar con su amiga, asi el después de luchar por entrar a un bajón de tren lleno de gente que iba al centro, y bajarse en dos paradas mas delante de la suya, pudo llegar a su trabajo, era más temprano de lo acostumbrado, esperando no encontrar a nadie en el laboratorio se llevo una gran sorpresa a ver a Salem con un par de tubos de ensayo,

-bueno días- dijo el pelirrojo,

-ha, Wally, buenos días, no esperaba verte tan temprano, bueno, ¿ayer no saliste muy tarde?- dijo el hombre,

\- sí, solo que deje un par de pendientes- dijo apenado, no quería que su nuevo compañero pensara que era un holgazán,

-te refieres a las dos muestras de sangre, y el tejido blando que estaban en el…- Salem, saco dos carpetas de un cajón,

-¿los terminaste?- Wally lo interrumpió,

-claro, pensé que era importante, y como llegue mas temprano, bueno, ¿te moleta?- Salem miro a Wally alarmado,

-no, no tranquilo, solo me sorprende, casi soy el único que trabaja aquí con las muestras biológicas,- Wally sonrió, el hombre de pelo blanco, noto las ojeras debajo de los ojos verdes,

-por ahora no hay nada más en que trabajar, deberías ir a recostarte un poco en la sala de descanso- Salem dio a Wally una sonrisa, la cual el pelirrojo no podía creer, realmente pensaba que este tipo era más como el murciélago.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SI NO DE SUS RESPECTIBOS CRADORES DC COMICS.**

Debo decir que este capítulo contiene solo un beso indecoroso, por lo demás la historia trascurrirá normalmente, asi que espero les agrade,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La Atalaya era un mar de rumores y chismes, no era como si a un miembro fundador debía importarle, mas cuando eran sobre el mismo, algo que aprendió de la escuela secundaria fue que mientras más importancia se les daba más se multiplicaban los problemas,

-he, Flash- la voz de Supe chica sonó detrás,

-hum, Kara- el velocista sonrió, tratando de ocultar el cansancio que en verdad tenia,

-pensé que estarías mas tiempo fuera de la liga- ella comenzó a caminar a su lado,

-bueno, el murciélago bajo mis turnos de monitoreo, no es que lo necesite, ya me siento mucho mejor…- el hombre escarlata se detuvo a ver a la chica que lo miraba con preocupación,

-quería preguntarte, sobre este nuevo héroe, mi primo lo llevo a la Metro torre esta mañana,-

-¿Arconte?-

\- sí, el parece no tener mucho interés en socializar con los otros miembros- Kara se quedo pensativa, - pero al parecer matiné una vigilancia en su ciudad-

-yo me uní a la lija, porque savia que el gran hombre necesitaba ayuda, ser el gran héroe del mundo es una gran responsabilidad- a eso Kara se sorprendió, pero sonrió,

-ahora con todos nosotros, estoy seguro que el mundo esta totalmente a salvo,- Flash se quedo un momento pensativo, - si Arconte realmente quiere ser parte de ayudar a la causa es bienvenido, yo no le pedí la ayuda para cuidar de Ciudad Central, asi que…-

-okey, si tu lo dices,- ella se disponía irse,

-espera Kara, ¿Por qué te interesa mi opinión sobre él? Bueno realmente los demás miembros ¿lo desaprueban?-

-no, me interesa tu opinión, porque tu realmente te preocupas por nosotros, no por nada te llaman el corazón de la liga, si pensaras que este tipo es una amenaza ya estuvieras en el hombro de mi primo- ella sonrió y dio unos pasos lejos del héroe escarlata, a eso Wally se quedo pensado en su primera impresión del hombre, realmente quería golpearlo, o que alguno villano le diera una buena paliza, no es que él le deseara el mal, pero si él fuera alguien perjudicial lo hubiera sentido al estar cerca de él,

-Wally, ¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo?- Diana se había unió una vez más para la cena, la princesa lo noto distraída,

-¿Wally?- ella volvió a preguntar,

-ha, ¿Qué?-

-¿Qué perturba tu inocente cabecita?- Shayera lo abordo sonado sarcástica,

-nada, solo estoy cansado, siento que sin importar cuánto duerma, el sueño me invade,- el dejo de lado su comida, ganado una mirada de preocupación de las chicas,

-no creo que dejarla comida de lado te ayude a tu falta de energía- Shayera le acerco nuevamente el plato,

-Wally, si tan mal te sientes por qué no vas a la enfermería- Diana se levanto para poner una mano en el hombro del chico,

-no es para tanto, además no quiero al murciélago de nuevo encima de mí, - las dos chicas solo sonrieron.

En un lugar de ciudad central, avía un murmullo en el aire, y una sombra apareció en un edificio alto,

-puedo sentir su estela por toda esta ciudad- dijo tranquilamente, sin perder detalle de su visión especial, una estela dorada y brillante rodeaba toda la ciudad,

-su estela no es suficiente, necesitamos destruirlo de cuerpo completo- otra voz salió de entre las sombras,

-estoy seguro que aparecerá pronto, hay un rastro fresco de estela por aquel sitio, y a juzgar su movimientos, parece vivir en esta zona- el sujeto sonrió sombríamente,

Wally no supo ni a qué hora se quedo dormido en la cafetería, en si podía sentir el movimiento del lugar y los murmullos de todos, mientras tenían su momento de descanso, Shayera y Diana solo platicaban de la reciente colonia de una súper modelo, y como las dos odiaban el aroma, podía sentir su respiración tranquila, y su corazón latiendo como un conejo,

-Flash- la pronunciación de su alter ego lo hiso despertar de su sueño,

-hum- el se levanto para ver a Superman y Arconte a su lado, -hem- el velocista dijo entrando en pánico, Shayera le dio mala cara al nuevo héroe,

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- Diana dijo con inocencia,

-bueno, el es Arconte, ¿Qué Wally no te dijo?- Superman dio presentaciones, - hablando de eso tendremos una reunión para presentarlo a los demás- el gran héroe sonrió a los presente,

-bien, supongo que los veremos en un rato- Shayera espeto a Superman, Flash solo asintió con la cabeza, era extraño pero la mirada del hombre alado se sentía como si penetrara su ser,

-bien, en media hora- el hombre de acero dijo mientras arrastraba a Arconte fuera de la cafetería,

La junta no fue gran cosa, aparte de que Batman dio un informe detallado de los villanos que estaban en libertad, y sus posibles ubicaciones, claramente otro equipo de héroes estaba sobre ellos ya, en si los miembros fundadores debían estar al margen de todo, al final Superman anuncio felizmente el ingreso oficial del nuevo héroe,

-será un honor trabajar con ustedes- esas palabras estaban en la cabeza del velocista, y los ojos extrañamente morados penetrando en el, si él fuera Batman diría que lo acosaba, pero no lo era, asi que debía olvidar esa sensación y tratar de acostumbrarse a la presencia del sujeto como la hiso con Etrigan, la junta termino y el pelirrojo solo quería terminar sus deberes he ir a descansar,

-espera, volverás a ciudad central- el sujeto de cabello azul lo abordo antes de que el velocista llegara a él trasportador,

-bueno, mañana tengo trabajo, y necesito patrullar la ciudad,- dijo el cansadamente,

-no suenas como si verdad quisieras hacerlo- eso saco de guardia al hombre veloz,

-hum, bueno es solo cansancio, no es algo que me detenga ante mis deberes fuera y dentro de la liga, claro vivo solo asi que no hay nadie que pise sobre mí a llegar a casa- el velocista cantaba distraídamente cuando el hombre de cabello azulado le robo un beso a el héroe joven, el se quedo estático ante eso,

-yo te dijo que eso va a cambiar- el héroe de cabello azul, le dijo caminado ahora lejos del chico que tenía un rostro sin expresión, no era como si alguien hubiera visto, en si todos estaban más ocupados en sus asuntos, el velocista no tardo en racionar y huir hacia el trasportador para regresar a su ciudad, tal vez a escodarse debajo de su cama,

Era irrespetuoso, un hombre de perturbador, y sin sentido de la decencia, Wally podría citar mil y un insultos para el pervertido que le robo uno de sus besos, uno que pudo ser para algún miembro femenino de la liga, Fuego, Hilo, Zatana ellas simpatizaban con el velocista y no dudarían en darle un beso amistoso si se lo merecía, pero este hombre que apenas conocía de algunos días, que se supone que se debe hacer en esos casos, sus pensamientos se detuvieron junto con sus pies, el toco sus labios contaminados por ese demonio horroroso,

-¡LO BOY A MATAR!- el velocista grito a los cuatro vientos.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SI NO DE SUS RESPECTIBOS CRADORES DC COMICS.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shayera estaba algo inquieta con el ingreso del nuevo héroe a la liga, era claro que el no pertenecía a su raza, Superman ahora confiaba en él, y Flash parecía no tener problema en ello, aunque parecía estar muy incomodo junto a él,

-Diana- ella entro a el cuarto de la guerrera,

-¿Qué ocurre Shayera?- Diana dejo abajo un libro extraño,

-es sobre el nuevo miembro de la liga,-

-te refieres al que parece que viene de tu planeta- ella se sentó en su cama,

-bueno, pues no lo es, además…-

-tranquila, no debes altérate, le pedí a un viejo amigo mío que investigará- Diana le sonrió a la tanagariana,

-ha, ¿a quién?-

-la existencia de humanos con alas es muy tentadora, pero creo que este sujeto pertenece a una raza de seres conocida como Icarios son fieles a la Diosa Erofites-

-espera ¿hablas de la mitología?-

-yo no lo veo asi, mi madre tuvo algunos tratos con ellos, en el pasado, no son agresivos,-

-aúna si, ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en Wally?-

-bueno, lo sabremos pronto, Batman también está investigando,- Diana hiso un mohín molesta,

-adivinó, el fue el que te pidió el favor- Shayera se rio un poco, la amazona le dio una mirada fría,

-aunque, no es el único, Zatana y Destino estaban preguntando de igual forma, dicen que hay una fuerza intentando romper la realidad,-

-¿creen que es Arconte?-

-no, los Icarios no son capaces de manifestar esa energía- Diana y Shayera se quedaron pensativas,

En su regreso a casa Arconte no pudo ignorar una mala presencia, el voló cerca de un cementerio el cual de repente tomo algo de luz rojiza,

-baya, baya, Arconte, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Asi que ¿tú fuiste enviado para vigilarlo?- una mujer de cabello dorado embozo,

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Yo me ofrecí, además no es como si fuera a permitirte destruir otra dimensión- Arconte invoco una espada que desenfundo de su cadera,

-el sacerdote de la fuerza de la velocidad, busca ser más fuerte, no le importa si mueren inocentes - la mujer también saco una espada pero esta era de una energía rojiza, -y ese chico, es un estorbo en sus planes-

En ciudad Central, la noche parecía pacifica, el hombre más rápido del mundo había terminado, se cambio a su ropa de civil y se disponía a entrar a su departamento cuando choco con una persona,

-lo siento- Wally levantó la vista, para encontrarse con su compañero de trabajo de cabello blanco y ojos grises,

-no, yo debí ser cuidadoso- el sujeto le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse,

-¿Salem? Tu bueno ¿Qué haces aquí?- el pelirrojo no quería ser grosero,

-yo, vivo aquí- el sonrió como si la pregunta fuera obvia,

-baya- Wally bajo ahora la mirada en vergüenza,

-bueno, está cerca del trabajo, y el alquiler es económico- el hombre peliblanco le dio una señal a Wally para entrar al elevador, los dos entraron, y Salem marco el piso 6 en el panel,

-¿tu vives más abajo?- Salem pregunto rompiendo el silencio que solo era incomodo para Wally,

-no, es extraño pero mi departamento está en ese piso- dijo viendo que él era más amigable que en el trabajo, no era de extrañarse, muchos de sus compañeros eran buena gente pero les ganaba el chisme, el elevador marco el numero 4, para Wally la espera era eterna, de no ser por encontrarse con su compañero hubiera usado las escaleras, nadie en su sano juicio usaba las escaleras.

-489F- dijo el peliblanco, dando una sonrisa, Wally imito la sonrisa,

-499F- respondió,

-bueno, ya tengo un vecino al cual pedirle azúcar- Salema bromeo, su sonrisa era sincera, Wally se sintió menos tenso,

-claro cuando quieras,- en eso el elevador marco el piso 6, y las puerta se abrieron, los dos caminaron por el pasillo, Salem se detuvo primero,

-okey, supongo que nos veremos, mañana,-

-supongo, que pase buenas noches- Wally se despidió, y siguió hasta su departamento, estaba más alejado del elevador, pero al menos asi nadie se daría cuenta de sus desapariciones semanales por la liga, mientras buscaba las llaves en su maletín, sintió que alguien lo observaba desde atrás, el volteo pero no había nadie,

-ha, hola- el dijo pensado que algún vecino estaba ahí,

-hay alguien- sin dejar de buscar sus llaves el permaneció con la mirada en la obscuridad, al encontrarlas no perdió tiempo, y entro dando un portazo a su espalda, prendió la luz y miro por la mirilla de la puerta,

-será mi imaginación, no mas noches de terror con Shayera- el puso la cadena a la puerta, y respiro hondo, camino a la cocina donde puso agua para un té, sentía sus nervios a no más poder,

-Cielos, tal vez necesito una vacaciones- el se sentó en el pequeño comendo de dos sillas, sus pensamientos bajaron, cuando una sombra paso por la puerta de la cocina, aunque él no la vio, sintió que un escalofrió bajaba por su espalda,

-¿murciélago?- el se levantó para buscar al intruso en su casa, pero en la sala no había nada, detrás de él se volvió a ver la misma sombra, pero esta se paro mostrando una silueta humanoide, que se acercaba mas al velocista, el se quedo quieto,

-Dick, esto no es gracioso- dijo al aire, no era la primera vez que su viejo mejor amigo viajaba más de 180 kilómetros para jugarle una broma, el volteo para mirar al ser obscuro detrás suyo,

-okey, esto es malo-

Salem aun no entendía muchas cosas sobre la vida humana, su nueva casa era pequeño comparado con su anterior residencia, el hecho del agua que viajaba por las tuberías, o necesitara gas para calentar comida, aunque su compañero supiera mucho sobre eso, seguía siendo difícil para él,

-cielos, como dijo que servían estas cosas- el hombre sostenía un sobrecito con la palabra "Te Verde" en las manos, en eso sintió algo pasar por su ventana, el se quedo estático un minuto, después corrió hacia la salida de su departamento,

-¡SUELTAME!- Wally grito, esa cosa lo estaba jalando a la ventana, el sabia que 6 pisos de altura no serian muy bueno para sufrir una caída, el vibro un poco en el agarre del ser, logrando una liberación aunque en si sentía su cuerpo más pesado para luchar contra esa cosa, se arrastro lo mas legos que pudo de la ventana, el intento usar su comunicador, pero era pura estática,

-¡demonios!- en eso el ser lo volvió a tomar de las dos piernas para atraerlo de nuevo a la ventana,

-basta, no- en eso una explosión de luz azul salió de la nada, logrando que el ser obscuro soltara los pies de Wally, el sintió que alguien lo tomo del brazo jalándolo a la salida, al principio todo era muy borroso para él, pero el cabello blanco delato a su salvador, de su mano saco otra energía azulada, para lanzarla contra esa cosa,

-derra, necotoro dimenadene- dijo el ser obscuro,

-acaso crees que los dejaremos- respondió Salem, lanzándole a la criatura más energía azulada, esta pego un grito y desapareció rápidamente, Salem corrió a la ventana y la cerro,

-espero no vengan mas, o será una molestia- dijo acercándose a Wally que no tenia palabras para lo que paso, en su vida había visto muchas cosas extrañas pero nada igual a eso,

-¿estás bien?- Salem pregunto, hincándose al lado del pelirrojo, que nerviosamente contesto moviendo la cabeza,

-okey, ¿Por qué no nos tranquilizamos? Te diere lo que paso- el peliblanco llevo a Wally a la cocina, Wally realmente esperaba una larga explicación, aunque su cuerpo no era capaz de seguir, el pelirrojo se desvaneció,

-¿Wally?- Salem no tubo mas opción de llevarlo a su cuarto, las explicaciones tendrían que esperar.


End file.
